Tu sais que tu es obsédé par Bleach quand
by Loupiote54
Summary: Juste un petit délire dont l'idée originale n'est pas de moi. C'est ma première publication sur ce site.
1. Chapter 1

**Tu sais que tu es obsédé/e par Bleach quand...**

-Tu croises un chat noir dans la rue et tu dis «Bonjour Yoruichi-san!»

-Tu pointes ton stylo sur un ami qui t'embête en disant «Bankai!» ( et tu passes pour un/e idiot/e).

-Quand tu vois un papillon noir, tu essayes de l'attraper pour envoyer un message à la Soul Society.

-Tu es convaincu/e que ton père est un shinigami.

-Et ta grand-mère un Hollow.

-Quand quelqu'un de ta classe va aux toilettes, tu regardes par la fenêtre en espérant le surprendre en train de combattre un Hollow.

-Au milieu du bac blanc de français, tu commences à écrire une histoire sur Bleach.

-Tu saute par la fenêtre en espérant atterrir à la Soul Society ( et te sens bête parce que tu as sauté du rez-de-chaussé).

-Tu fais le tour de tous les magasins de ta ville à la recherche d'Urahara.

-Il neige et tu cherches Toshiro.

-Tu vois des pétales de cerisier tomber d'un arbre, tu t'enfuis en courant parce que tu crois que c'est Byakuya en Shikai.

-Tu invente des noms de Zanpakuto pour le cas où tu en obtiendrais un.

-Les noms de tes couples préférés sont gribouillés sur tes cours.

-Et des dessins aussi.

-Quand tu vois un type avec un bob, tu vas voir sa tête pour vérifier si ce n'est pas Urahara.

-Tu t'imagines en train de combattre un Arrancar, que tu fais un shunpo...et rentres dans le mur de ta chambre.

-Tu t'ennuies en cours et tu imagines que des beaux gosses/ belles filles du manga sont nu/s/es dans la salle.

-Tu te planques lorsque tu vois un vieux avec un bâton dans la rue.

-Tu essayes d'écraser quelqu'un avec ta pression spirituelle...et que la personne te demande si tu es malade.

-Tu évites les aveugles de peur de tomber sur Tousen.

-Tu veux appeler ton chien Komamura.

-Tu soûles ton entourage non stop à propos de ce manga.

-Tu fais une syncope en apprenant l'arrêt de l'anime.

-Chaque fois que tu vois une pub pour L'Oréal, tu penses à Aizen.

-Tu penses que ta prof de chimie est une Quincy parce qu'elle porte une blouse blanche et des lunettes.

-Tu te réveilles le matin en te demandant pourquoi tu n'es pas pas sur ton futon à la Soul Society.

-Tu crois que Byakuya est un homosexuel refoulé dingue de son lieutenant.

-Et Kensei aussi.

-Tu es convaincu/e que la moitié des personnages (au moins) sont homosexuels.

-Tu penses «fraises» en voyant des carottes.

-Tu connais des formules de kido par cœur.

-Tu connais TOUTES les formules de kido par cœur.

-Tu lis des fanfictions débiles sur Bleach (dont une écrite par une citrouille).

-Et tu en écris.

-Tu écris des phrases stupides sur Bleach depuis un quart d'heure.

-Tu as cherché la signification d' Arrancar et Espada (arracher et épée).

-Tu songes que Soi Fong et Komamura feraient un beau couple.

-Tu y songes sérieusement.

-D'ailleurs, tu envisages d'écrire un Soi Fong x Komamura parce qu'il n'y en a pas sur le fandom.

-Tu t'amuses à imaginer la tête des enfants des personnages.

-Tu déprimes et t'amuses à imaginer que tu es dans les bras de ton personnage favori.

-Tu fantasmes sur un ou plusieurs personnages.

-Tu fantasmes sur un ou plusieurs de leurs enfants que tu as imaginés.

-Tu es stupéfaites en découvrant qu' Akinator ne connaît pas les OC de tes fanfics favorites.

-Tu crois que ton frère est un Fullbringer.

-En fait, tu penses que tout le monde dans ton entourage a des pouvoirs spirituels et te le cache.

-Tu brandis un objet quelconque en criant une phrase d'invocation de Zanpakuto.

-Tu gueules après le correcteur d'orthographe parce qu'il ne connaît pas les personnages et les termes spécifiques de l'univers de Bleach.

-Tu donnes des surnoms aux personnages.

-Tu essayes de lancer des Hado et des Bakudo.

-Tu sais écrire toutes les invocations de Hado et de Bakudo en japonais sans te tromper.

-Et avec les caractères japonais.

-Tu es inscrit/e sur un forum sur Bleach.

-Tu es inscrit/e sur plusieurs forums sur Bleach.

-Tu es inscrit/e sur trop de forums sur Bleach.

-Dont des forums RPG.

-Tu mènes de rudes combats contre de dangereux coussins à l'aide de ta règle en plastique.

-Ta chambre est envahis de posters/figurines/dessins/autres sur Bleach.

-Tu connais plein de répliques par cœur.

-Tu écoutes les opening et les ending en boucles.

-Tu as les CD.

-Tu as tous les objets de collection.

-Tu connais l'existence des comédies musicales

-Tu as regardé toutes les comédies musicales sorties.

-Même quand ce n'était pas traduit et que tu ne comprenais rien.

-En sachant qu'elles narrent toutes le même arc (celui du sauvetage de Rukia).

-Et tu trouves que la danse de Gin et Tousen n'est pas totalement ridicule.

-Tu as un autel à la gloire de Tite Kubo.

-Tu pries chaque jour dessus pour la reprise de l'anime/un combat entre deux personnages particuliers/ la mise en couple de deux personnages/des scans splendides.

-Tu regardes des vidéos sur Bleach sur Youtube.

-Tu connais le nom du Hollow d'Ichigo.

-Tu sais écrire correctement les noms de tous les personnages.

-Tu as déjà rêvé de Bleach.

-Tu t'es déjà réveillé en criant le nom d'un des personnages.

-Tu joues à Bakoro

-Tu es inscrit/e sur le forum de Bakoro.

-Tu y vas régulièrement.

-Tu écris ça alors que tu n'as pas de compte sur (pour l'instant) .

-Et que tu as un examen à réviser.

-Tu as fait plein de tests sur Internet pour savoir à quel personnage tu ressembles le plus.  
-Et tu les as refait.

-Tu as une collection d'images sur tes personnages et couples favoris.

-Tu en as plus de cinq-cent.

-Tu cherches sur Internet des images supplémentaires.

-Le jour de la sortie des nouveaux scans, tu te rues sur ton ordinateur.

-Si ils ne sont pas encore sortis, tu regardes toutes les heures/minutes.

-Tu lis aussi la version anglaise.

-Même quand la traduction français est sortie.

-Et que tu l'as lue.

-Tu te déguises en personnage de Bleach.

-Tu couds toi-même ton cosplay.

-Tu vas à la Japan Expo dans ton cosplay.

-Tu as un blog sur Bleach.

-Tu as plusieurs blog sur Bleach.

-Tu dessines les personnages.

-Tu dessines Chappy.

-Tu es fan de Chappy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pourquoi devenir shinigami?**

-Parce que quand tu es en mission dans le monde réel, tu peux espionner les gens sous la douche sans être vu.

-Parce que avoir un Zanpakuto, c'est la classe!

-Parce que suivre les cours de Kido et de kendo de l'académie, c'est plus intéressant que la physique !

-Parce que il y proportionnellement plus d'hommes que de femmes, le Seireitei est un beau terrain de chasse aux mecs. Si tu es un homme hétéro, je ne peux rien pour toi.

-Parce que nous aussi, on veut casser du Hollow.

-Parce que pouvoir faire chier ses personnages favoris, ça n'a pas de prix.

-Parce que shinigami, ça sonne comme même mieux que « boulanger » ou « garagiste ».

-Parce que la onzième division.

-Parce que on veut un siège à l'Association des femmes shinigamis(ou des mâles).

-BANKAI !


End file.
